


A Midsummer Night's Dream

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Boots - Freeform, Fae & Fairies, Fanart, Hannibal Extended Universe, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Nature Magic, Nudity, Spacedogs, Tendrils, brambles, fan fic, horse chestnut king, miniature Adam, miniature Nigel, miniature Will, miniature hannibal, spacefaerydogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: Inspired by meeting the real-life-prettiness and graceful, faery-like magic of Mads Mikkelsen,I had to draw this.Hannibal/Nigel is a wild, nudie, woodland faery king. Will/Adam is a pale little undergrowth thing, not so used to the light, who has been lured up from the roots by his shy fascination for the king.Madsref photo:by Naomi on Twittertaken while he smiled up at my friend@aviran007- and she survived!This post on my tumblrCould be Hannigram or Spacedogs - a big argument for Spacedogs being the wonderful, beautiful, perfect fic written byWeconqueratdawnREAD THE STORY HERE - IT IS VERY SPECIAL





	A Midsummer Night's Dream

Nigel was being watched. A pair of eyes caught the light, just for a moment, when the leaves parted and swayed in the wind.  
  
"What are you doing all the way up here?" Nigel said, directly at them.  
  
They withdrew. There was a pause and then a rustle. A curly head rose up, just far enough to blink at Nigel.  
  
"It's a long way for a ground faery to travel," Nigel said. "What's your business in my tree?"  
  
"I've come to see the stars, of course," the faery said. He pushed back the remaining leaves so Nigel could see his face - pale and rosy, with eyes the colour of sage.  
  
Nigel laughed, and the faery frowned back at him.  
  
"They are too high up from my clover patch," he explained. "The view from the top of your tree will be better."  
  
The faery's jaw had a stubborn set which told Nigel he was telling the truth.  
  
"You were going to climb all the way to the top of my tree, where falcons perch and owls sleep, just so you could see the stars better? Without asking my permission?"  
  
Nigel slipped down a trailing vine and joined the faery on the bramble branch it was sitting on. It wound about the middle truck of his chestnut tree and technically didn't form part of his territory. But he wasn't about the tell the faery that.  
  
"I didn't know you were here," said the faery. "This is my first time beyond the bank which shelters my home." He turned and pointed downwards. "There it is, over there."  
  
Nigel looked and, yes, he'd seen it before, many times. But he'd never ventured far beyond the base of his tree, where the roots gnarled out of the soil and grew soft beds of moss in their hollows.  
  
The faery watched Nigel look, pride glowing on his face. Nigel nodded in sympathy - all faeries felt this way about their homes, the places they belonged. Why was this one so determined to leave his? And such a little thing too, made for tender spring grasses and the safety of dark damp soil. Not for climbing rough bark or the treacherous tugging wind of the higher branches.  
  
"Those birds could've eaten you," Nigel said, in reprimand. "Especially without my protection. You should be more careful."  
  
The faery's face grew downcast and the feather it wore bobbed sadly over his forehead. "Oh," he said, in a quiet voice. "I didn't think of that. I suppose I cannot see the stars, after all."  
  
Nigel considered the situation at length. He had things to do today - there was ivy which needed tending and a store of berries to check on. But the faery did not move from his bramble perch, and nor did he speak again.  
  
"What's your name?" Nigel asked.  
  
The faery roused himself, round-eyed. "Adam."  
  
"Well, Adam," Nigel said. "You can see the stars still, if I show them to you. Come along with me."

 

[READ THE WHOLE STORY HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11933466/chapters/26974116)

  
[Story by Weconqueratdawn   ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weconqueratdawn/pseuds/Weconqueratdawn)


End file.
